


Proposal Plan Bonus Chapter

by NashidaKyouko



Series: Proposal Plan [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, Proposal Plan, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr, korrasami wedding day, mentions of Kainora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami proposes back to Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Plan Bonus Chapter

After a few weeks of engaged bliss, the extended Krew got together for one of their semi-regular hang-outs. Usually, only Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako, and significant others were present for these events, but with the betrothal, everyone from Tenzin to Suyin to Meelo had been invited to come. People were having a good time, and Korra and Asami were still getting a great many congratulatory words from their friends, even though everyone there had already expressed their joy over the engagement.

Asami fondly watched her fiancee wrestling with Mako and Kai, lips upturned as she thought about the life they were going to share. Kai airbent in Mako's face, causing him to fall onto his brother and Opal, who had been in jubilant conversation with Jinora, Wu, Wing and Wei. Jinora gave her boyfriend a withering stare, and he smiled sheepishly before trying to make an exit. The two started a mini-chase scene in Asami's company room, and Korra sat on the floor laughing heartily as she watched them go. It never got dull to watch Korra being happy. And so, while everyone else watched the younger pair of lovebirds airscooter around the room, Asami kept her eyes on the girl. Korra's teeth shone as she cracked up at Meelo and Ikki interfering with Jinora and Kai's romp, and then she unexpectedly moved her eyes to meet Asami's, blushing when she noticed Asami was already watching her so intently.

The Airbenders calmed down, and the previous lively conversation resumed, but the women didn't look away from each other. _This is as good a time as any, I think._ Asami stood from her spot near the fireplace, and approached Korra. Jinora and Mako noticed this and, being in on the plan, tried to get people to quiet down just a bit. Korra opened her arms to invite her love to sit with her—well, _on_ her—but Asami shook her head. “Could you get up for a second, actually?”

Slightly perplexed, Korra nonetheless did as requested. She eyed the CEO quizzically. Asami reached for Korra's hand, and promptly got down on one knee. “So, I know we're already engaged and everything, but...” She pulled a silver ring with a jewel that matched her green eyes out of her pocket, “Korra, I've been deeply in love with you for years and years, and I'm never going to tire of being at your side. I thought that my wildest dreams came true when we got together, and yet it seems that you have a talent for completely blowing those dreams out of the water... I would give you even more of a speech, but I think we covered most of it after _your_ proposal, so I'll get to the point. Will _you_ marry _me_ ?” _Was that suave, or was that dorky?_  Asami idly pondered in the back of her head.

However, to the surprise of everyone in the the now rapt audience, the Avatar burst into tears and collapsed back onto the floor. Asami's eyes grew wide in shock, and she frowned deeply in confusion at the response. Before she had time to think too much about it, though, Korra yanked on the collar of the Asami's white shirt and began to kiss her passionately, still crying. Korra's hands grasped onto Asami's hair to hold the woman's face closer. Asami fell backwards as Korra toppled her with kisses, and soon the shorter girl started to laugh giddily as she stopped kissing Asami's mouth and instead kissed all over her face.

Asami was also a bit bewildered by this response, though she was certainly enjoying it. Still, she wanted a proper answer, so she put her hands on Korra's shoulders and sat her up straighter, “Is that a yes, then?” She quirked an eyebrow at her sobbing and giggling lover.

“Well, duh. I'm totally marrying you, Asami.” Korra allowed Asami to put the ring on the proper finger, and Korra' eyes sparkled as she looked between it and the woman she loved so much.

Clapping started from one corner of the room, and quickly spread. Both girls blushed fiercely at the reminder that they weren't alone. Asami, though she had planned to do this as publicly as she did, was embarrassed to find that she had become just as oblivious to the others as Korra had for the past few minutes. They both got up and bowed awkwardly, both showing off their engagement items with some pride. Once again, they turned to each other and shared a much more chaste kiss.

“Okay, show's over for now, guys.” Korra announced, holding firmly onto Asami's hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I wrote this when I wrote the related fic, but I felt like it was a bit separate. So I split it off and decided to add it as a bonus chapter and make Proposal Plan into a mini (two part) series. This chapter is considerably shorter than the previous 2, but I hope you like it just the same, haha.  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3


End file.
